Naenia Hiiaka
Naenia Hiiaka was a Jedi Master from the planet Hakassi. A fierce Squad Leader, Protector and Healer in her own right, she lived to serve the people her home world as well as the Jedi Order in which she grew up. = Brief Bio = * Aged just 2 ½, Naenia was released into the care of the Jedi Order of the White Orchid on her home planet of Hakassi. * Trained with the other students until she was 8 years old, when she became the Padawan to Jedi Master Raijin Savitr, and specialised in Healing techniques. * At 17, she was the youngest Padawan to stay behind on Hakassi to Fight in the Kalma Project Wars. * Upon completion of her Trials, she graduated to the Rank of Jedi Knight. She was aged 21. * Witnessed the death of her Master, at the hands of a Sith Lord named Deimos, and subsequently lead a task force to apprehend him. * Captured and delivered Deimos to the Jedi Council on Hakassi. He was executed following a short trial. * Remained in charge of the “Kaleda” task force. * Promoted to the Rank of Jedi Master, following a communication received from the High Council of the White Orchid. Weapons * Curved-Hilt Lightsaber, powered by a Solari crystal - Known to those in the White Orchid as the '''Surya' Force Powers * Force Healing. * Telekinesis. * Revitalize. * Mind Trick. * Force Comprehension. * Force Whirlwind. * Animal Friendship. * Levitation. * Breath Control. * Force Illusion. ''Naenia is capable in all aspects of the Core powers, however, some are more advanced than others. Ships / Fleet * Express-class Ambassadorial Shuttle - The Accalia Ground Forces The Kaleda Task Force Initially made up of 7 Crew members including Naenia. The squad now Consists of 3 men, plus the Squad Leader. Positions * Squad Leader/Medic * Sniper & Melee Specialist * Tech & Coms Specialist * Demolitions & Heavy Weapons Specialist. = Origins of The Order of the White Orchid = The Kalma Project After a deadly virus ravaged Hakassi, all but a few Members of the Original Order of the White Orchid remained. In 2,001 ABY, against the wishes of the Order and the People, the Hakassi Government used convicted criminals as test subjects in what was widely known as the Kalma Project. The Government's aim was to create a race of Hakassi Super Soldiers in order to prevent any further unrest and suppress friction caused by Government dissidents. The project failed with catastrophic consequences for all. The subjects treated as part of the project, indeed started to display improved results when it came to Strength, Stamina and Agility, as predicted by Government officials, however, both Officials and Scientists alike, failed to predict the increased lack of self control and rage within each exposed individual. Soon the virus began to thrive, and it seemed to take on a mind of its own, targeting only the male population and locking onto key genetic identifiers in their DNA, regardless of their Age, Political and Force Affiliations and Sexual Orientation. The increased hormone levels in each infected male drove them to seek out other males and engage in either fights to the death or submission, mostly over territory and prospective mates. The virus was usually contracted through blood contact, and in those infected, it truly brought out the long dead, prehistoric Hakassi. The Light Side Temple, located almost 500km north of the source of the outbreak at Kalma, soon found itself under siege and its Male members turning against each other. In an attempt to protect the Order, the High Council opted to evacuate the remaining younglings and padawans to the nearby moon of Nu-Kwa, along with several Female Knights, leaving behind only the most senior of Jedi Knights and Masters to defend the compound and restore order. Three months after the outbreak of the Kalma Virus, Hakassi was declared a Disaster Zone, and was placed under Quarantine by the crumbling Government. Approximately 10 months later, almost 90% of those infected had perished, either through fighting amongst themselves, in battle with the Jedi or through starvation. In the weeks, months and years that followed, measures were taken by the remaining population to eradicate the virus, rebuild the planet and set up a new Governmental System. For several more years, the Order of the White Orchid remained on Nu-Kwa, as ordered by the newly formed Hakassi Government. They continued in their research of the Virus, albeit covertly, in hopes of preventing such an outbreak in the future. Once the planet had recovered enough, the Order returned to its near destroyed temple and channelled its efforts into rebuilding the planet, once more helping in the restoration of order and upholding the ideals of the Hakassi People. The Order no longer accepted Male students, if any were lucky enough as to have survived the virus, by order of the High Council and it began its new life as an All Female Order, though retaining the name - The Order of the White Orchid Movement In 2,009 ABY, A Vote was passed by the High Council to move the Order from its Homeworld of Hakassi to the Oshun Citadel on Dubrillion. The new Leader, Naenia Hiiaka, informed the Order's followers during her most recent address. Address to the White Orchid "Ladies I stand before you today, not as the newly appointed leader of our Order, not as a Jedi Master, or a Survivor of the Kalma Project Wars, but as a Woman. A woman that has been embraced by the people of the White Orchid Order, since the tender age of 3. A woman that has been shown understanding, compassion and warmth as the rest of the Galaxy turned its back, and the universe grew cold around us. There may be many of you don't know me, and likewise, there are many of you that I don't know. But these insignificant barriers should not be the types of obstacles that hold us back, the obstacles that prevent us from once again walking the path that will unite us as a people, regardless of Race, Colour, Shape, Size, Disabled and Able Bodied alike. As some of you may know, and as many of you may not know, or remember, we lost many of our Order to the Kalma project, to the actions of the previous Administration and to the ignorance of Society. Many of the women of Hakassi, and the women of this Order, gave their lives in order to preserve our ideals, to preserve the foundation on which this order is based, to preserve our lives and the planet we call home. Many of you doubt my words, that much I can feel and can see on your faces, but Sisters, we, as a people, not just an Order, have been silent for far too long. The Women of this Order have become content with the silence that seems to have befallen us. For too long we have been watching the universe go by from the sidelines. Watching as this Order - an Order that we fought so hard to protect and so hard to preserve - fades away into nothing. I have been given the chance, by High Council, to lead this Order forward into a new Era, into a new Age. Into an Age that has been a long time coming. Not just in my eyes, their eyes and in the eyes of each and every single one of you. However, I cannot lead a fractured, broken people. I cannot lead an Order that is decaying and wasting away. I may well be the head of the beast, but you the people are its heartbeat. Without you, I will have nothing to lead but memories of a distant past. I need you to unite behind me; I need you to beat together as one. Strength through Unity. Unity through Faith.' Have faith in me as your leader, have faith in our High Council and faith in each other. Only though these methods can we unite, can we learn from each other, can we become a nation of Strong Women and Strong Leaders, with Strong Principles and Strong Ideals. I cannot tell you that our journey together will be smooth sailing, as Jedi and Force Users alike, you should know that isn’t possible, But what I can tell you is that I will not fail you, I would rather give my life than fail any one of my Sisters. What I have here, are orders from our High Council. Orders to bring the White Orchid to its new home, to bring our Order to the forefront of the Galaxy. After long negotiations with Matar Lyndruss of the Phoenix Imperium, We have secured a place, and have begun construction of the White Orchid’s Oshun Citadel on Dubrillion. Female Light Siders from all over the Galaxy will be welcome there, whether it be to Learn from us, or us from them, to seek Guidance and to seek Council. We will be there for those that choose to walk our halls, for those that wish to lend our ear, for those that wish to uphold our ideals and preserve our way of life. Our doors remain open there, much like they have on Hakassi, to those that need our help. I know there will be some of you that will wish to stay behind on Hakassi and the moon of Nu-Kwa, and for those of you that do, I applaud you. There is still much to be done on our home world, and your desire to remain is noble and just. But in order to strengthen our ranks, Ladies, we must spread our wings and fly. We must breathe new life into an order that is slowly breaking apart; we must experience new beginnings if we are ever to survive. And so we will. Upon completion of the Oshun Citadel, the Younglings and Padawans will make the journey to Dubrillion, along with several Jedi Knights and Masters. The High Council will be split between worlds, half traveling to Dubrillion, the rest remaining on Hakassi and Nu-Kwa. In order for our Cause to thrive, to grow and to blossom, we must all continue work together and we must continue to be there for each other, no matter how many stars separate us. Like I said, there are many of you that do not know me, and many of you that I do not know, but my door is always open to you. I will always be there for you, whether you expect me to be there or not. We are Sisters, Daughters, Mothers, Grandmothers, Cousins, Nieces and Aunts, despite our blood differences. ''Without each other we are something but with each other we are something stronger. =Behind the Scenes= Naenia was a Character from the mind of Chiara Paolo. Ms Paolo was also the creator of Astera Jaydi, Ianthe Avalbane and Mindel Kuiwa. Although Chiara had Role Played on JvS 1.0 (Using an alternate Character), she made the switch to another Star Wars based Role Playing game before returning to JvS 1.5 in 2009. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Order of the White Orchid Members Category:Healers